


Love on set

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, TV Shows - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Awards, Behind the Scenes, Cameron Monaghan is amazing, Celebrities, Chloe and Lauren are best friends, Comic Con, Cosplays, F/M, First Kisses, Gotham, Interviews, Jealously, Jerome sex scene, Love, Natalie sees Lauren as a little sister, On Set, Originals - Freeform, Own made show, Possible Peaky Blinders, Possibly more Gotham than Supernatural, Romance, Scarecrow scenes, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tom is funny, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, based off another fanfic of mine, best cast ever, cast members, enjoy, fangirling, funny moments, good shows, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Lauren has worked on the show supernatural for just under a season playing as Gabriel, Richard Speight Jr's characters love interest. Her character on supernatural was one she'd personally created based on a unpredictable killer version of herself, supernatural mixed it up a little and made her a witch. Misha Collins's character Castiel is her character's guardian angel. She'd come close with her cast but had began to form a close bond with Misha.Gotham's writers had taken a interest in the idea of her character and decided to take the original idea and bring her onto the show to work closely with Cameron Monaghan's character, Jerome, Robin Lord Taylor's character, Oswald Cobblepot and Anthony Carrigan's character, Victor Zsasz.Her friends and Co-Workers can see that Misha and Cameron are both falling for Lauren but when she gets the opportunity to work on her own shows script, she meets famous faces such as Cillian Murphy, Tom Hardy, Logan Lerman and Tom Holland.





	1. Comic con

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on Wattpad for a while but I've decided to continue it and put it up on here too.

This was the last day of our comic con tour. One more day and it's back to filming with everyone. I wasn't even supposed to be a permanent character, much like Mark and Misha Collins, I was only supposed to be in for a few episodes but after the hype over Castiel's human and angel bond thing, I've ended up staying. Me and Chloe have become popular characters on the series, due to the bond between Lauren and Castiel or Lauren and Gabriel and Chloe and Dean. Me and Chloe are already very close with the cast but me and Richard had become best friends while working together, Misha and me seemed to be a everlasting ship with the fans, which I was totally fine with. I'd recently started working with the Gotham cast. I'm only a minor character at the moment but the writers say that they have big plans for me once my character snaps, which I really look forward too, Chloe also has a upcoming role in Gotham which I really look forward to working with her on. It's strange playing myself but at the same time it's rather fun being able to mess around with my own designed character.

I was currently checking my hair out in the mirror, no matter how many times I stand up in front of all of those people, I'm always still nervous the next time. I never wore anything special for the occasion, for example; right now I'm wearing a black vest top and deep blue skinny jeans with black trainers. My black hair was curled down my shoulders. Richard, Misha, Rob and Mark were all sat on the extremely comfy couches. Misha, Richard and Rob were taking selfies for twitter while Mark was just shaking his head at them in amusement."Lauren you look fine! Sit down!"Rob says to me while glancing over at me, they could all tell how nervous I was about going on stage."I know but I'm just..."I start babbling and Richard jumps up out of his seat, tugging at my arm and dragging me to the couches."No...RICHARD I'M NOT DONE YET!"I start screaming, pulling back to the mirror while he was pulling me in the other direction. Rob, Misha and Mark were laughing uncontrollably us both before finally Richard made me sit down next to Mark. I fold my arms at them all with a big pouty."Awh pouty faces now Lauren?"Misha teases while raising his phone up, pretending to take a photo. Richard smirks over at me and I scowl at him."You will pay for this Dick."I say in a mischievous tone of voice and Rob, Mark and Misha all Oooooo...Like children. Jensen, Jared, Chloe and Ella all come wondering off stage with big smiles."Who was screaming?"Chloe says to me with a small laugh and I raise my finger slowly before being forcefully pushed onto the stage by Mark and Rob."Guys..."I mumble while trying my best not to laugh.

The second we all came into the fans view, screaming, clapping and chants all erupted throughout the room. It's amazing how these people still have functioning vocal cords."Wow you guys are loud..."I say with a small laugh into the microphone after it's handed to me. We all sit on the little stools in our usual order of, Misha, Me, Richard, Rob then Mark. After basically doing the basics of showing a little teaser trailer of what's to come and playful banter throughout the cast it was finally time for questions. A man steps forward dressed as Castiel which causes Misha to grin widely."This question is for Misha. If Castiel is a angel and Lauren is a witch shouldn't they be enemies?"He spoke clearly and loudly and Misha looks over at me with his usual gummy grin that he shows when he's always happy."Yes...They should but Cas never really follows the rules now, does he?"Misha says with a small laugh."You're a disgrace to heaven..."Richard whispers into the microphone with a smug smirk."Says the little runaway..."I comment and Misha highfives me, Richard attempts to playfully hit me but I just bat away his hand. A girl steps forward dressed as Rowena."This question is for Mark. In the rest of the upcoming season are we going to see more of Crowley and Rowena in the bunker?"The girl asks in a broad scottish accent and Mark dwells on the question."Well...Perhaps. Rowena isn't exactly in the winchesters good books at the moment."Mark says with a small laugh."Is she ever not?"Rob adds on Mark shakes his head at Rob causing the room to start laughing.A girl dressed as Chloe's character steps forward."This question is for Richard."Richard leans forward like a eagar child."You've just been killed off...again. Are you actually dead this time or are we going to see some Labriel action?"The girl asks causing most of us to laugh at the ship name."Well!"Richard starts dramatically and I facepalm, causing the audience to laugh."I can't spoil anything buuuuut!"Richard continues while playfully nudging me. I glance at him before rolling my eyes."You haven't seen the last of Gabriel's tricks..."Richard finishes and the audience starts cheering crazily in excitement. A girl steps forward that's dressed like my character."This is a question for Lauren..."The girl says nervously and I smile caringly at her."Shoot sweetheart..."I say in a gentle yet encouraging voice which causes Misha to look at me full of admiration."Castiel and Lauren share a unique bond and it's obvious that they both care about each other a lot. Does Lauren love Castiel or Gabriel?"The girl asks me in a nervous voice while a guy that I'm guessing is her boyfriend that's dressed as Castiel, rubs her back gently."Wow...That's actually kinda tough..."I mumble while glancing at Misha who I notice is looking at me with soft eyes. I glance back to the girl and smile sweetly."In my opinion...She loves Castiel but due to the risk he's already taking just being in the same room as him, I think she's scared of losing him for good and she knows that if she gets into that sort of situation he will be taken away from her. Gabriel though was her everything. He made her laugh when she was scared and sad. He made her feel safe and most of all he was there when she needed him. It's a dream relationship."I smile down at her and everyone in the room seemed to be happy with that answer."That was rather deep Lauren."Rob says with a small laugh and I smile over at him before tucking my hair gently behind my ears out of nerves. My phone starts to buzz in my pocket so while someone who's dressed as Lucifer asks Rob."Is God going to bring Gabriel back?"I slowly slide my phone out of pocket."Well...I can't really say but as Richard said, I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of Gabriel's tricks."Rob answers with a big smile. I look at the screen to see my boyfriends name. Richard snatches my phone of me and grins widely at the name."Oooo look who it is! It's Andy!!!"Richard teases and everyone laughs at him and I try to snatch my phone of him."Gimme back!"I laugh and a fan yells."Answer it!"He shushes everyone before answering the phone and putting it on loud speaker. Rob is shaking his head at Richard while trying his best not ti laugh."Hey babe!"I say happily down the phone and everything falls silent for a moment before he takes a deep breath and says."Lauren...I'm sorry to have to do this over the phone but me and Morgan have been seeing each other for a while now and well, I love her so...it's over between us..."Andy says through the phone before hanging up. You could hear a pin drop in the room. The cast falls silent and Richard looks at me apologetically. I feel my heart sink and my stomach turn giving me a sickly feeling, tears well up in my eyes at the words. A few gasps and "Oh my gods." came from the audience and Misha quickly jumps up hugging me tightly as I start to cry."Come on Lauren..."Misha whispers lifting me out of my seat and carrying me off stage. Richard quickly runs after to give me my phone.

Backstage in the green room Jensen, Jared, Chloe and Ella had heard it all happen and they all glanced at me sympathetically as Misha carried me backstage bridal style as I cried into his chest. I knew it. I knew he was cheating but actually hearing it was another story."I'm going to drive her home."Misha tells everyone who nods understanding the situation.

That night I cried till my heart was content. Misha asked if I wanted him to stay but of course I said no because I wanted to deal with it on my own. The next morning I still forced myself to get up and get to work. Even with a broken heart, I needed to finish filming this season.

I walked into the makeup room after getting into the pure white dress for the scene and Chloe, Jensen, Jared, and Misha's eyes widened as I sat down in my seat."What are you doing here Lauren?"Jared asked as he looked at me through his mirror."My Job. What does it look like?"I say with a heavy sigh. I saw this coming. They were expecting me to wallow away at home well, no. That's not my style."Lauren you should be at home."Chloe says while closing her eyes while the makeup artist does her makeup."Not my style Chloe..."I say whilst watching as Jensen smirks in the mirror slightly."I told you she'd come in.You owe me $20."Misha says to Jensen from the chair next to me. He was in his usual Castiel get up with his trenchcoat and tie."Really? You betted on it? Why am I not surprised?"I say with a soft laugh before rolling my eyes. I love these idiots.

After filming a badass scene with Sebastian, Jared, Jensen, Mark and Misha. Where my character kills the demon who raped her after showing up with Balthazar, pinning the Winchesters and Crowley against a wall, Castiel has to try to stop her and talk her out of it but she ignores him and makes the demon bring up his vessels organs and intestines. We then filmed a scene where my character had been hit by a truck after saving a childs life and was now dead.

Our next scene to film was a kiss scene between Castiel and Lauren which me and Misha were prepared for but I was rather nervous. I sat on the little grass patch next to Misha waiting for our que. Jensen, Jared, Mark, Sebastian, Chloe Ella and pretty much the entire Cast had gathered around the camera men for this scene because they said they couldn't miss this. They loved the bond between the characters and they also according to Chloe, think me and Misha would make a great couple."Action!"Bobby yells and I stare intensely into the distance, looking and feeling emotional."Your heart is the reason you're here you know."Misha says putting on his gravely Castiel voice while looking intensely into the distance whilst looking sad, I turn to look at him and gulp."I'm so sorry..."I whisper while putting on a emotional voice. Misha turns to face me while still looking intense, damn he played Castiel so well."All this time I thought you'd turned dark with vengeance. Today I heard how truly broken you were and how oblivious I had been. You must have look how angels are supposed to look to that child."Misha says whilst occasionally glancing down to put a emotional atmosphere and effect on the audience. Misha then stands up and is supposed to look like he's going to fly away but my character grabs his trenchcoat."Please don't leave me Cas..."I plead in a emotional voice as a single tear runs down my cheek. Misha turns to look down at me with a unreadable expression while I look up at him afraid."I heard your prayer today..."Misha starts while holding the intense gaze and keeping the thickness in the air."I felt strange..."He continues while doing that adorable Castiel head tilt that everyone loves so much because it reminds everyone of a puppy."Confused...Your words stirred feelings inside me that I had never felt before. Maybe it's the guardian angel bond but I just knew in that moment I wanted more than anything to protect you...I have failed."Misha says in his usual serious Castiel voice before turning his face to look away into the distance again. I take a deep breath while standing up and moving close to Misha, I was of course, shorter than him."You haven't failed me Cas..."Misha turns to look down into my eyes before tucking some of my black hair behind my ear."The reason why I tried to stay away from you is because we share a unique bond that is forbidden between angels and humans. Love."Misha says in a serious tone of voice and I could see a twinkle in his eye and I gulp, nervously before placing my hands around Misha's neck and leaning in to kiss him passionately on the lips while closing my eyes. Misha acted shocked and freezes for a few seconds before kissing back and moving his hands to rest on my hips, my heart beats rapidly in my chest at the contact and the kiss almost felt like it actually meant something. The wind machine blows my hair slightly into my face to mimic the gust that would come from his wings. I slowly pull away and act shocked by widening my eyes as I look up at where his wings would be."Can I?"I ask Misha while stretching my arm out to where his wings would be. Misha nods while intensely once again."Yes."Misha says without taking his eyes off me. I pretend to stroke my fingers through his feathers while smiling, Misha watches me full of admiration and for a moment I wished he wasn't acting. He moves his hand to rest gently on my cheek while looking intensely into my eyes."I promise you I will bring you back..."Misha whispers while leaning in to kiss me again gently on the lips before pulling away and pulling me into a tight embrace."Cut! Scene complete between Misha and Lauren. Great work guys!"Bobby praises and we hear the rest of our cast wolf whistling and clapping. We pull apart and stare at each other for a moment before he smiles at me and we move off the set.

I don't remember reading the second kiss in the script.


	2. Gotham set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has to work on scenes with Cameron Monaghan, her celebrity crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys wanted more because I really enjoy writing this!

Today was going to be a day of excitement because today I was going to be on the Gotham set with two actors I'd been dying to film with. Cameron Monaghan and Anthony Carrigan. I'd been wanting to work with them since I'd first watched season 1 of Gotham, so of course when I read the script and saw that Victor Zsasz and Jerome Valeska were both in this episode, I freaked.

I was currently sat in the makeup room with Robin Lord Taylor who plays my soon to be on screen Boss, Oswald Cobblepot or The Penguin if you prefer and Cameron Fox who plays Cameron Quinn/Quinnzel who was Jerome Valeska's current side kick. We were all getting our hair and makeup done."Is he nice?"I break the silence while side glancing at Robin who kept his head forward so his makeup and hair stylist didn't mess anything up."Who?"He asks me with a small smile on his face while his stylist starts gelling his hair into Penguins usual style. I looked into the mirror to see Cameron smirking at me through the mirror and I rolled my eyes at him."She's talking about Cameron Monaghan...aren't you Lauren?"Cameron teases and I internally roll my eyes at him again. "Yes I am. I'm also interested in Anthony Carrigan because they both play the bad role really well."I say whilst hearing Robin chuckle softly next to me."So do you on supernatural So I'm interested to see how you'll be when your character takes the dark path after her encounter with Jerome."Robin says once again without looking at me."I'm terrified...not about playing the psycho role but about how the fans will react to the chemistry between my character and Jerome's."I say with a slight stutter in my words showing the nerves."Don't be. Your first episode aired last week and the fans loved you and you were just a normal college student with a sassy attitude. You won't be in for another few weeks and then this episode will air where you have your encounter with Jerome and Cameron. There's already ships and Fanfictions between you two and nobody even knows the characters are going to encounter each other yet."Robin reassures in a genuine sincere voice and Cameron chuckles from behind us all."She's actually just nervous because she's going to be working with her celebrity crush. I mean seriously Lauren, you've done kiss scenes with Misha Collins and Jonathan Rhys Meyers but Cameron Monaghan scares you, I thought this would be your dream, kissing him and playing The Joker and Harley type of relationship."Cameron babbles away and huff dramatically as I shrink in my seat."I ain't gonna be doing that for long anyway, chloe dates him remember, I have a whole backstory and love story with Robin here."I gesture to Robin who was now getting his hair styled into Penguins style. A woman comes out gesturing for me to come and do my solo scenes which lead me into my predicament with Jerome and Cameron.

After filming about me throwing a tantrum and storming out of the college and into the near by forest it was time for the scene I was terrified for, my scenes with both Cameron's. Which didn't bother me too much, I didn't see them both much because they were short, so I didn't have to be worried but then..."Lauren, you and Monaghan have a solo scene on set 1."The director informs me and my heart starts to go crazy."A solo scene..."I ask him in shock and he shakes his head while signalling for me to move it. Once I arrive at set I see Cameron Monaghan stood by the cameras waiting with his hair gelled back and in Jerome's style of clothing with the dark purple waist coat with a whit undershirt and dark purple pants, whereas my character being casual at the moment just wore a blue college style polo and black skinny jeans with my hair scraped into a pony tail and lightly applied eyeliner. I decided to attempt to play it cool with him so as I stood beside him, I laughed and said."Oh I'm in every fangirls dream right now."Which only made him laugh softly at me as he turned to look down at me."Which way? To be stood with me or to be playing Jerome's future love interest."He asks with a smug look which just causes me to roll my eyes at him."Well now that you put it that way, both."I confess but he takes it as a joke and laughs at me before the director calls."Dixon, Monaghan."Which causes Me to stand behind a door and him to sit on the bed placed in what was supposed to be my characters room. After a argument with a actress who plays my characters sister, I enter my characters room and slam the door."Tsk, Tsk, you have quite the temper..."Cameron says with his now Jerome grin creeping its way onto his lips and here I realised, my dreams had come true. I was on set with one of my favourite actors and my favourite character from my favourite TV show."Shh..."I shush him and he chuckles as Jerome causing me to internally scream. I move across my characters room and collapse on the bed beside him and look up at Cameron."You aren't here to choke me for the third time are you?"I say whilst trying not to laugh out at my line which Cameron sees because before he could answer, he bursts into laughter which causes me to laugh also. The directors were laughing but told us to retake the whole scene again. Once doing everything again it came to that line again."You aren't here to choke me for the third time are you?"I managed to gather up the most serious voice I can manage and he manages to stay serious also and he shakes his head without a grin for once, wow I got serious Jerome."Who's Theo?"I gather up the most serious voice I can manage as I kept my eyes hooked on his."He's who broke me out of Arkham Asylum..."Cameron answers in a dark tone of voice which showed pure anger in the character."And then stabbed me in the neck."He adds onto the end and my characters features furrow."He believes that you will raise hell upon Gotham...like me. I hate him and I was going to kill you before he got to you but you're too much fun!"Cameron continues but in Jerome's now playful tone of voice as he playfully nudges my me."Oh well, I guess I should be flattered then."My character sasses out while grinning up at Cameron who leans down and kisses my forehead causing me to blush bright red and my heart goes about 50Mph but Cameron just jumps up and heads for the window in his usual playful Jerome style."Goodnight Jerome."It was scripted to be like a lovesick puppy but it came out just as good due to my shock. Cameron, although I couldn't see him was scripted to look at me in contemplation and then jump out of the window while saying."Night Doll!"Which is exactly what he did. The directors clapped and cheered."Monaghan, Dixon, Over here."The producer and writers call us both over and I timidly walk alongside Cameron."You two were fantastic on set together which is why we are working on something big for you both in the future seasons. We already know we are bringing Lauren The Killer into it with a BANG! Due to her current story we have with Jerome, Cameron and Chloe but we want Jerome and Lauren to have their own story together because the chemistry between your characters is undeniable."The writers exclaim excitedly to us both and my inner fangirl goes crazy."So you want to make the fanfictions come true then?"I chuckle out causing Cameron to grin down at the floor in attempt to hide it."Exactly! So get ready because you two may have your own very messed up sex scenes."The writers say causing me to flush bright red and look to the floor and Cameron to laugh awkwardly to himself.

After a few more Lauren and Oswald scenes and my brutal cross between my alter ego and myself I sat drinking a cup of tea on my own, on twitter. Which I now I had new follower notifications. I opened them to see a bunch of Gotham fans and then Cameron Monaghan...I grinned to myself and then noticed he'd tagged me  in a post that had sent the fans crazy, it was a blood smeared wall with HA, HA, HA written on it but before I could read any comments someone snapped me out of my trance."Hey Lauren..."A familiar voice spoke as they sat next to me and I looked up to see the familiar ginger that I'd admired on TV over the years."Hey Cameron..."I stutter out which only makes him grin, he was covered in fake blood and wearing the same costume from early."So. Considering we are going to be awkwardly filming sex scenes together and all of that crap, would you like to go out for some drinks and Chinese tonight?"He offers me and I feel a scream building inside at the offer but I wasn't much of a out people person."I don't know...as much as I'd love to because this is literally my dream come true, I'm not big with being around loads of people."I tell him and he shrugs at that with a soft smile."How about you come round to mine then and have a few drinks?"He tries again and I smirk to myself before saying."Name the time and place then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	3. The new show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets unexpected news which leads to quite the turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to getting round to updating this but please enjoy!

"I know Cameron, I hate to call you on such short notice like this but as I said, I sold my script for this show I helped write a while back and I told them if they decided to put it on tv then I wanted to play my own character which is why I was grateful that supernatural let me leave the show for a while and the fact my character in Gotham is only in for the start of her origin so far."I explain down the phone to Cameron Monaghan who wasn't exactly the happiest about me blowing him off."It's fine, I understand. The shameless cast is getting a get together tonight anyway."Cameron tells me with a heavy sigh and I appreciate him being so relaxed about it all. I was sat on the bed of my hotel room, cross legged in leggings and a vest top with my hair wrapped in a towel."So who's the cast then?"He finally asks with a voice laced with interest, it sounded like he was on set in the background."I'm not sure, there were a list of actors and actresses that I wanted them to try out for the roles but I'm actually getting ready to go for a meeting to meet the cast and tell them about their characters and how I expect them to portray them. Basically how I imagined them playing them when I wrote it."I explain to Cameron and I hear him start laughing down the phone at that."You? You're doing the meeting?"He finally gets out to me and I gasp at him down the phone, acting offended."Whoa! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"I question in a faked angry tone of voice which he immediately catches on to."You're barely able to keep serious on set yourself and now you're going to be serious and in charge..."He explains his point and it was actually true, I couldn't be serious if my life depended on it, which is probably why our characters get along."I'm not even going to argue with you, that's a valid fucking point."I laugh out and he laughs not long after, I start to lay out some clothes to wear for my meeting."So what exactly is this thing about?"He questions me as I lay out a tight navy blue vest top that shows off my figure and some black skinny jeans with a studded belt."Well, it's kinda my Gotham character grown up but obviously, I've changed the story because I want them to be different, so she's thrown into Arkham Asylum innocent and framed but she gets Jonathan Crane as a psychiatrist and he ends up...well...you'll have to watch the show."I explain to Cameron who seems interested but then he gasps dramatically."Wait! Your character is supposed to be with my character in the future...yet she's supposed to be with Scarecrow?"Cameron works out and I laugh as I take the towel off my head."Yup which means if Gotham follow my characters actual story, I may not be working with you on set much but I'll probably be working with Charlie Tahan if they bring him back. I hope they do, he did a great job of Jonathan."I mutter away to myself while thinking of the future possibilities of the show, Cameron agrees with me that he did a good job."Anyway, I'm going to have to love you and leave you. See you soon!"I tell him and hear him laugh down the phone, after he says goodbye I hang up and quickly rush off to dry my hair and get into my clothes. I scrape my hair back into a tight ponytail and apply light eyeliner and lipgloss before I make my way to our meeting area which wasn't too far away. I'd gotten a few congratulations messages from my parents and my brother which made me smile and I walked into studio to be greeted by a man named Danny Cannon, he was going to be producing my series as he also helps produce Gotham."I read your script and I think it has great potential."Danny tells me as he escorts me into a empty office room."Thank you that means a lot. Is the cast here?"I question him as I take a seat at a desk with him, he sits across from me with some paper work."Yes, Yes they are all here and are in a room together awaiting to meet you. I'm pretty confident that you'll be happy with the cast we've managed to gather. I'm just going to go through the casting with you and the current arrangements to see if you're completely happy with them."He explains to me and I smile appreciatively and gesture for him to go ahead."Right so of course you'll be casting as yourself."He starts of and nod at him, certifying that nothing has changed with that."Okay so as the second main character of the series which is of course, Jonathan Crane, we've contacted Cillian Murphy as you requested due to his portrayal in The Dark Knight trilogy."He starts off and he turns over his piece of paper and I can't help but chuckle softly."Let me guess? He declined?"I guess out of the blue and Danny laughs and shakes his head at me, which makes my eyes light up in disbelief as he reads the note he'd been given."Actually, he immediately accepted he said that your script was incredible and he hopes he passed the audition because he can't wait to start working on it. He did indeed pass the audition too."Danny informs me while reading and grinning up at me."For another of the main characters which was Manic Chloe, you put down that you wanted Chloe Taylor to play herself  and to audition her and we did and she accepted."Danny informs me and I nod at him, knowingly."For Bruce Wayne, Batman you said you'd like Christian Bale even though you weren't particularly a huge fan of him."Danny reads while looking up at me with furrowed brows."I'm not a fan but I like his batman so I put my dislike for him to the back of my mind."I explain to him and he nods understandingly."Bane, you asked for Tom Hardy who also accepted. Joker you wanted Heath Ledger but due to his sad passing you've requested us to find a good Joker."He looks up to me and I just shrug at him as if to say, I don't know who would be best."I'd of asked Cameron Monaghan with him being a friend and playing Jerome so well but he's busy with Shameless and Gotham right now."I explain to Danny who just laughs at me shaking his head."You don't have to worry about it, we've managed to get Jared Leto and Margot Robbie in on it."He reassures me with a soft smile and inside I feel so happy about the fact all these actors were willing to do this series."Now, Poison Ivy, we've managed to get who you've requested which is Natalie Dormer. Jervis Tetch we've managed to get Benedict Samuel. Killer Croc, we've managed to get the wrestler Dave Bautista due to the fact you didn't pick anyone you'd like. Victor Zsasz is Anthony Carrigan. Edward Nigma is Cory Michael Smith and Lex and Ella are being played by your friends Lex and Ella, there scenes are already being rehearsed with professionals."He reads out and looks over to me before placing down the cast list."How does everything seem so far? The rest of the casting can wait but the main had to already get out of the way."He explains to me and I nod my head at him in approval which he smiles at."Great! Are you ready to meet your cast then?"He questions me and I quickly nod my head in excitement. 

He leads me down a corridor another room, the door is small but when it's opened the room is not so small, there was a giant table where all the cast sat at. I suddenly didn't feel so important but when smiles make way onto half of their faces, I couldn't help but tear up slightly due to all the emotions. I'd idolised most of these people and now I was going to be working alongside them. Natalie stood up and made her way over to me, hugging me tightly, the reason I'd picked her is because it's because of her I'm where I am. She'd helped me portray the perfect Anne Boleyn in one of my first tv shows, she'd mentored me and took me under her wing."I can't believe you're all actually here."I whisper to Natalie who shushes me and finally lets me go."Of course we're here, this script is amazing and for once, we're going to be working alongside each other. You're not such a small fish anymore.."Natalie reassures me while smiling at me proudly. Chloe quickly ran across the room and hugged me, I hadn't seen her since I'd been working on the supernatural cast and she doesn't have as much of a big role in this to start with as she does in supernatural so she can keep switching around on filming."I'm so happy for you!"She tells me as she hugs me, the rest of the cast due to not really knowing me just remain quiet for now. Natalie and Chloe return to their seat and I laugh softly to myself as I stand at the top of the table."For once you're in charge Lauren."Cory says as he walks through the door with Anthony, they'd just got here from the Gotham set. I just simply smile at him as he took a seat at the table. At the table was Cillian Murphy, Margot Robbie, Tom Hardy, Jared Leto, Chloe Taylor, Dave Bautista, Natalie Dormer, Benedict Samuel, Cory Michael Smith, Anthony Carrigan and Christian Bale."Well, I hoped to come in here my usual confident, humorous self but I just admire you all so much that I never actually believed you'd accept the roles and now you're all here."I confess to the whole table and watch as the likes of Cillian, Tom, Margot and Natalie smile softly at me."I wrote this script with a very specific image of how I wanted it to be portrayed and you all fit the category."I tell them all as my eyes flick from person to person."Which is why I wanted to portray myself and wanted the likes of Chloe to portray her own character because I knew that it wouldn't feel right having someone else do it."I explain to everyone who nod, understandingly. My eyes land on Margot to start with."Now, Margot. I love your Harley Quinn, I really do but I need to ask you something."I question her and she nods at me while gesturing for me to go on."I was wondering if you would be comfortable wearing the Arkham series costumes."I question her while taking some pictures of the costumes out of my pocket and sliding them across to her. She had the Arkham Asylum, both of city's and knight as options."Yeah I can probably pull them off, I could give them all a try if you want."She offers in a Australian accent, I wasn't used to hearing it so it kinda surprised me."Tom."I turn to look at Tom Hardy who smiles at me before winking."You alright darling?"His accent was a broad London accent and I couldn't help but chuckle at him."I want you to continue being like your dark knight Bane, you won't be around much at the beginning but I'm planning to write you a bigger role because I want our characters to get to know each other a little better."I tell him and he nods at me, assuring me that he'll deliver what I want."Natalie, I want you to be like Anne, seductive yet manipulative and strong willed. Our characters are friends but can also have trouble getting along."I tell her and she smiles gently at me, her blue eyes shining from the sun coming through the windows."Of course."She assures me and I turn to Jared Leto."Be the joker."I just plainly tell him, causing everyone in the room to chuckle slightly. I then turn to Cory and Anthony."Right, Anthony, our characters are pretty similar to how they are in our Gotham script so in the future not much has really changed between them, Zsasz is just a little more insane basically. Cory, you're not Edward anymore, you're the riddler. More compulsive with a obsessive need for attention and a lot more egotistical kinda like the Arkham series version."I explain to the pair who seem determined by the new challenge."Right, Dave. Croc hates human, he just basically sees them as food. My character and your character have a massive hatred for each other and I knew from your role in guardians of the galaxy that this would be perfect for you."I confess to him with a soft smile on my lips, I turn to Chloe next and just chuckle at her."Now, Now Chloe. We've got a challenge on our hands, we've got to be best friends yet enemies, we've never had to play enemies before."I tell her with a gentle laugh which she just make a sound of disapproval to."I know...this isn't fair. This is unacceptable."She tells me and I can't help but laugh at her softly, my eyes turn to Benedict."Right, I want you to be like you were in Gotham but a  little bit more insane. You need to have a deep obsession with Alice in wonderland and give a hair standing performance with your creepiness."I tell him and he just simply grins at me."I've been waiting to do this."He confesses to everyone in a exacting tone of voice. I turn to look at Christian Bale who I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of but I didn't mind him as batman."Now, Christian. Basically be batman, just like you were in the dark knight trilogy. You're not in it all the time because this mostly focuses on the villains but you do have your appearances and battles."I explain to him and he nods his head, understandingly. I finally turn to look at Cillian who's big blue eyes were looking at me expectantly."Cillian, the reason I picked you to play as Jonathan is because I fell in love with your Jonathan from the start and believe you me, that takes a lot because Scarecrow is my favourite villain."I explain to him and Chloe smirks at us from across the table, she rolls her eyes at the confession."It's true, before we were acting she used to love your scarecrow."Chloe adds on from across the table, my eyes flick from his to look at her before they land back on Cillian."Plus, you're one of my favourite actors, I've seen pretty much everything you're in so to work alongside you while you play as scarecrow and I as your characters girlfriend and sidekick, it means the world."I confess to him and watch as his lips curl up into a smile, his eyes look me up and down before he says."Thank you, I'm flattered and I'm grateful that you picked me, this is a brilliant script."He tells me with sincerity laced in his voice, his eyes gleaming with emotion."I'm also excited to work with your character, I've watched her on Gotham and she's really interesting and humorous."Cillian confesses to me with a smirk on his lips, the rest of the cast just watch in silence. I couldn't help but blush at his comment."Thank you. Well anyway, our characters are basically the same but our relationship is complicated."I explain to him and he chuckles at me before saying."I know, I've read the script."I smile at him before looking over everyone."Well, that's all I really need to see you all for. I can see us all doing a brilliant job and perhaps this show will even become a hit. I'm looking forward to being on set with you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more! :)


	4. Working on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some working on set of the new show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse for this one has been low but I'm slowly getting it back!

The start of the first half of Season one of this show was basically just based in Arkham Asylum. We'd already filmed the inmates meeting, some of the therapy sessions, the capture with batman after my character had been set up and her returning back to college after getting out of Arkham, only to find out that her Arkham psychiatrist, Jonathan Crane was doing phobia classes in her tutorial sessions. The first half of season 1 was going to end where she's just ran into scarecrow and blacked out in fear after he'd gassed her.

We'd been asked to go on a chat show to help promote the show as it wouldn't take them long to put a trailer together which I was completely fine with. The people that had been asked to go on the chat show to promote it were the main characters for the season which were me, Chloe and Cillian.

I was currently sat in my costume next to Chloe. My costume for the final  scene was basically a orange jumpsuit, my makeup was done so I'd look like I hadn't slept at all. Chloe had already filmed all of her scenes and just wanted to hang out with me on set, so she was just sat in black skinny jeans and a black vest top.

"Good morning!"A cheerful voice greets us.

"How are you so cheerful at this time in the morning?"I tiredly reply with a yawn following soon after.

Chloe looked up from my script she was reading to look at who I was talking to. Cillian stand with us in his usual Jonathan Crane suit, his hair was slightly gelled and he was wearing glasses.

"You're still new to this. I've been acting for years, you have to learn to love the morning."Cillian explains to me.

"How come you guys have left the first meeting till last?"Chloe perks up curiously.

"We decided it was best to leave it till last because the likes of Tom, Natalie and Cory have other tv shows that they have to work on. Plus we wanted our characters to work together first before working on the first meeting."Cillian explains to Chloe.

"Murphy, Dixon. Your on set 1."Danny calls over to me and Cillian.

I watched as Chloe stood up to take a call, she'd spent quite a lot of her time on the phone to someone and she never told me who.

"How are you coping with the press?"Cillian suddenly asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

He was waiting to walk with me to record our next scene. His hands were in his suits pockets and his blue eyes were gazing at me through his glasses.

"Coping with the press?"My voice was laced with confusion as I replied.

I stood up and started to walk beside him to where we were set to shoot our past couple of scenes.

"Yeah, I heard you had some trouble at comic con and rumours have been none stop since."Cillian explains to me more throughly.

"Oh! The whole thing with my ex cheating on me. Yeah I'm over it, he's just low life scum. My cast, friends and family have helped me deal with that. I tend to ignore the papers"I explain to my idol beside me.

I noticed photographers taking pictures of me and Cillian in the distance but I just ignored them, probably for more pathetic rumours or something else ridiculous.

"Alright in this scene, Lauren and Jonathan have just met. This has to be one of those scenes where the viewers can tell that theres chemistry or some type of connection at least. This scene ends where the last therapy scene we filmed takes off."Danny explains to the pair of us.

I move to take a seat in the interviewees chair while Danny spoke and Cillian moved to stand behind the door.

"Action!"Danny calls loud and clear for everyone.

I noticed Chloe was stood waiting, she must have something to tell me once the scenes finished.

Cillian walks through the door, confidently like Jonathan usually acted when attending one of his sessions.

"Sorry for the wait Miss. Dixon."Cillian spoke in a professional tone of voice, almost like he was an actual psychiatrist.

I acted breath taken as he walked through the door, something that one could say love at first sight would be portrayed. My blue eyes locked with his for a few seconds before I gulp noticeably.

"You're Doctor Crane?"I ask in a surprised tone of voice.

Cillian moved to take a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. His facial expression showing confusion.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"Cillian questions me, making Jonathan's voice sound defensive.

My blue eyes flick from the desk in front of me to Cillian's eyes. My character wasn't confident or really cocky at first. She was mostly just a innocent girl.

"No, no problem Doctor."I reply in a timid tone of voice.

My eyes averted to my fingers which were interlocked on the table in front of us.

"I read your file."Cillian breaks the silence between the two characters.

I giggle childishly to myself as Cillian looks through the file that was on the table in front of us. The giggle causes Cillian or should I say Jonathan to pause and look up at me.

"What's funny?"Cillian questions me with confusion ridden features.

"I have a file?"I question with amusement filled features.

Cillian smirked to himself at the comment. It still felt surreal working with him, even after all our other scenes we'd filmed.

"Of course. All inmates have a file Lauren."Cillian replies in Jonathan's usual serious attitude.

I half heartedly smiled before looking down at the desk again, pretending to feel like a idiot.

"Oh..."I mumble out before sighing."Doctor Crane, can I ask you something?"

Cillian's eyes flick up from the file in front of him to meet my blue eyes. He leans to sit back in his chair.

We were both so involved in this scene that it almost felt like reality.

"Of course. Anything that's said in this room is strictly confidential, it doesn't leave this room."Cillian spoke confident and serious once again.

My blue eyes stare into his but there's a gleam of distrust in the atmosphere. I lean forward on the desk to lean closer to Cillian.

"Why did you take my case?"I question out in a more confident tone.

My character knew that there must have been a alternative motive behind his actions, especially with the rumours she'd heard about Crane.

Cillian lets out a heavy sigh as he sorts out a piece of paper and pen. He clicks the pen and starts to write something on the top of his paper.

"I have my reasons behind my actions just like every other human being. Many people have different reasons behind their actions. It's how the mind works."Cillian answers whilst writing.

My character simply nods at his reply, not wanting to question further.

"Now..."Cillian starts off, his voice sounding oddly menacing.

His blue eyes look up from his paper and he stares straight into my eyes with a untrusting look.

"What are you afraid of?"He questions with a smirk crossing his lips.

"Cut!"Danny calls out loud and clear."Brilliant as usual guys!"

Me and Cillian both relax before chuckling at each other.

"Finally! We can go on a break!"I chuckle out to Cillian.

"Don't get too excited!"Chloe calls out to me.

I turn my gaze to look at her as she makes her way over to me and Cillian, scrolling on her phone to get a message up.

"I got a text from Bobby. We're wanted back on the supernatural set."Chloe tells me with a gentle laugh.

"Both of us?"I whine out slightly like a child.

Cillian laughs at me before he stands up to head off to the changing room. Chloe shows me the text from Bobby.

"You and Lauren are needed back on set."I read the text out loud while pouring slightly.

"Fine! Let me go get changed and we can go and book a flight or something."I breath out exhaustedly.

Back to our jokester boys we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	5. The awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's Mum calls and her, Chloe and the supernatural cast go to the awards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this!

"So you called us all the way back here for a cast party that's tonight?"I question Bobby with raised brows.

"Believe me, it's a party you kids are going to love."Bobby answers me with a gentle laugh.

"Yeah, you'll meet loads of cute boys there from the other shows."Jensen pops up from beside me.

"Dude..."Jared comments from beside Jared.

"Jensen you're beyond belief right now."Misha adds on to Jared's words.

"He's not wrong though."Richard agrees sides with Jensen.

"The girl will date when she wants to date."Misha disagrees with them all.

"I feel like I'm in high school again."Chloe sighs heavily at the group.

"Aw, cute."Jensen teases Chloe in the most adorable way.

"So which other casts are going to be there?"I question Bobby curiously.

"As far as I know, Gotham, The vampire diaries, The Originals, Flash, Arrow, supergirl, smallville, and Lucifer. It's mostly just the comic and supernatural hit shows."Bobby explains to me.

"I'm in!"Chloe immediately perks up.

"I bet you are."Jensen teases her once again.

"Oh shut up."Chloe quickly remarks back to him.

Later that night me and Chloe were getting ready for the party. She'd chosen to wear a long sleeved black dress. Nothing too much.

 

Her dark hair was worn down and she wore some simple wedged black shoes alongside it. Her makeup was done all dark but nothing too much.

I wore my long dark hair in a bun with a braid tying the bun in place. My makeup was done lightly with lipgloss and eyeliner that came out into ticks. I wore a short black party dress with skin coloured tights due to my pale skin.

 

"You think they'll like us?"Chloe questions me calmly.

She was applying some black lipstick in the mirror and seemed relatively calm considering the circumstances.

"Who cares? We are who we are, if they don't like it then they can suck it."I chuckle out to the brown eyed girl beside me.

Once we were ready we were greeted by Jensen, Jared, Misha, Mark, Richard and Rob. All of their jaws practically dropped at the sight of us and Jensen couldn't help but whistle at us.

"Careful boys, You're drooling."I joke out playfully.

Chloe laughs at me before we both start walking through the hotel reception and to the car that was waiting outside for us all.

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I realised that it was my mum trying to FaceTime me. I hadn't spoken to her in a while, a pang of guilt hit me and I suddenly felt extremely home sick. I'd been so busy here in America, that I'd completely forgotten about my real home in England.

I quickly answered the FaceTime and was immediately greeted by her face on my phone, this earned me a few looks from the rest of the cast and Chloe.

"Hey Mum."I spoke cheerfully, glad to see her again.

"Hey chick, you look gorgeous. Where are you off to?"My Mum quickly noted my dress style.

"I'm off to a cast party with the supernatural cast. I'm going to see the Gotham cast and a few others there. The originals and vampire diaries are supposed to be there too."I tell her happily, missing my family.

"That sounds like fun. Is Chloe there with you?"My mother questions me.

"Hey chick!"I hear my dad call in the background.

"Hey dad! Yeah she's here."I answer my mum and dad.

I turn to camera to Chloe who sat beside me. Chloe waved shyly, next to her sat Jensen.

"Hey Christine!"Chloe cheerfully exclaimed from beside me.

"Hiya sweetheart. Is that Dean?"My Mum questioned confused.

"Yeah that's Jensen."Chloe answers my Mum with a gentle laugh.

"Hey, how're you doing Mrs. D."Jensen charmingly replies to my Mum.

"Oh I'm not so bad, how are you?"My Mum casually answers Jensen.

"Never been better."Jensen quickly replies, following with a cheeky wink.

"Is that the guy that plays Dean?"I hear my dad question in the background.

"Yeah she's with the supernatural cast."I hear my mum answer my dad."Who else is there?"

I turn my phone so she can see them all, she must be in her little heaven because she loves supernatural.

"Mum, this is Jared, Misha, Richard, Rob and Mark."I introduce her to them all.

They all politely wave and say hi at the same time, it was pretty freaky to be honest.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. When are you next coming home?"My Mum questions both me and Chloe.

Chloe also lived in the UK and not too far from me either, which was great, so we usually flew to and from america together.

"We're not sure. As soon as we get a break probably. I've got to fly back over with Tom Hardy, Cillian Murphy and Chloe soon anyway as we have to go on a chatshow."I explain to my Mum.

My mum just simply grins at me proudly, I don't even think she realised that she was.

"Check you out Ey? I remember when you used to just be a fangirl of all these people."My Mum teases out to me.

"No way, you used to be a fangirl?"Richard blurts out from across me.

"Oh yeah, especially of supernatural and Gotham."My Mum continues on with herself.

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly at her words, especially when I hear Jensen's amused laugh from next to Chloe who elbows him.

"In fact I can tell you all of her favourites. She used to love Sam and Gabriel from Supernatural although she went through a stage of liking Crowley and Castiel. In Gotham it was always Oswald and Jerome. In Originals it was always Klaus and Kol. In vampire diaries it was Damon until Klaus and Kol joined."My Mum babbles on to the cast.

"That's funny. Her character ended up with all the people she liked growing up."Jared comments from next to Mark.

"Hey, I never realised that."Chloe mumbles from beside me.

"You can't say anything misses. You used to love Dean, if anyone else said they liked Dean then you'd give them a death glare. It was the same with Jerome, Elijah and Damon."My Mum teases out to Chloe.

"See, I knew you were into me."Jensen teases from beside Chloe.

The car came to a stop and I looked out of the car window, realising that we were here and that there was a red carpet. This wasn't just any party, it was a awards.

"You guys didn't tell me that it was a awards ceremony..."I mumble out to the rest of the cast.

"Bobby probably forgot."Jensen guesses out loud.

  
"Hey look, we're going to be on tv. MTV by the looks of it. It's probably teen choice awards."Richard points out to everyone.

"I feel like we should be here with Gotham too."I joke out to Chloe.

Chloe laughs at me, she was excited. I'd forgotten that I was on the call to my mum.

"Hey mum, turns out that this is a awards too. You can watch on MTV to see if we win anything but I'm going to have to go."I tell her in a excited tone of voice.

"I'll be watching."My Mum tells me and I didn't realise how creepy it would sound.

"Bye, love you."I tell her in a sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah, I love you too Mrs. D."Jensen calls over from beside Chloe.

"Oh give over you. I love you too sweetheart, have fun."My Mum tells me with a soft laugh.

Once the calls ended. The guard gestures that it's our turn to get out of the car. We all have to walk together according to our roles on the show, meaning that Jared, Jensen and Chloe had to walk forward first with them being hunters and Chloe dating Dean in the show. Then it was Mark and Misha as they were Crowley and Castiel. Then it was me and Richard as I was dating Gabriel in the show. We signed autographs and took pictures as a group before we all had to go inside.

I read the awards list there were quite a few but I had no idea what awards any of us were up for.

We were seated next to the originals and vampire diaries cast in the tables section and I couldn't stop glancing over at them. I noticed that Chloe seemed to be having the same problem.

The first award that came up was most loved hero and heroine couple in a tv series.

"The candidates for this award are:

Ben Mckenzie and Morena Baccarin as  Jim Gordon and Leslie Tompkins in Gotham."The announcer called out.

A clip of Jim and Leslie interrogating Jerome was played.

"Stephan Amell and Emily Bett Rickards as Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in Arrow."

A clip of Oliver trying to teach Felicity how to do a chin up plays.

"Jensen Ackles and Chloe Taylor as Dean Winchester and Chloe Taylor in Supernatural."

A clip from one of the most recent episode where Chloe was dying from a werewolf attack played and Dean was holding her, begging someone for help played.

"Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev as Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries."

A clip of Stefan, Damon and Elena taking on Klaus at the ceremony where Klaus kills Elena to become a Hybrid plays.

"And the winners are...Dean Winchester and Chloe Taylor from supernatural."The announcer yells out.

A spotlight focuses on our table and it was Chloe's first time getting a award so she was slightly stunned. Jensen had to practically pull her up to the stage.

Once they were up on the stage, I could tell that Chloe was terrified. I don't blame her. Jensen took the mic and started to talk.

"So this is Chloe's first time at the awards and she's a pretty shy person anyway unless you know her but I've really enjoyed working with her on this series, she's a cool chick. So, in honour of this being your first time, I'm going to give you this award."

Jensen hands Chloe the award and I couldn't help but clap and cheer, as did everyone else in the room.

Chloe practically ran to sit back down, she was terrified bless her but she was so happy about how it had all turned out.

The next award was most loved villain couple in a tv series.

"The first candidates are

Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerholder as Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore."

A clip of Katherine and Damon making out and vamping each other against walls is played.

"Charles Michael Davis and Claire Holt as Marcel Gerard and Rebekah Mikaelson in The Originals."

A clip of Marcel and Rebekah betraying Klaus in season 1 is played.

"Robin Lord Taylor and Lauren Dixon as The Penguin and Lauren The Killer in Gotham."

A clip of my character after she'd been broken out of Arkham and had gone to see Oswald in his throne room played. It was a scene where my character put Penguin in his place.

"Cameron Monaghan and Chloe Taylor as Jerome Valeska and Manic Chloe in Gotham."

A scene of Jerome and Chloe taking on some of the inmates and guards in a brawl whilst breaking out of Arkham was played.

"And the winners are...The Penguin and Lauren The Killer from Gotham."

My heart practically stopped in that moment but I stood up and slowly made my way up to the stage, being met by Robin half way there.

Once we were up on the stage, I stood there nervously as Robin took the mic.

"Well. I never thought I'd be up here for Penguins relationship but here I am. Lauren's character works incredibly well with Penguin, she puts him in his place, keeps him in line and supports and fights with him when he needs her. Even though she's a upcoming actress, she plays the part amazingly well and I've loved every second of working with you."Robin tells me in a proud tone of voice.

I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug before I take the mic myself.

"I never in my life thought I'd get a award. Especially not in a batman show as a villain, that's like my dream. Working with the Gotham and Supernatural cast is both mine and Chloe's dreams come true. We were such big fans of both of the shows so when we got asked to join we were struck with disbelief, so I'd like to thank Bobby Singer and Danny Cannon on behalf of myself and Chloe. Thank you."I speak nervously but with confident facade down the mic.

I slowly make my way down the stage with Robin before we head our separate ways back to our tables.

The next was most loved honourable female and male characters from tv shows.

"The females are...Nina Dobrev as Elena in The Vampire Diaires."

A clip plays of Elena supporting Caroline over something, I wasn't paying attention.

"Chloe Taylor as Chloe in Supernatural."

A clip plays of Chloe swearing to Dean that she'd never hurt or betray him and him breaking down to her about everything.

"Morena Baccarin as Leslie Tompkins in Gotham." 

A clip of Leslie supporting Jim in season 2 plays.

"And the male candidates are...Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore in The Vampire Diaries."

A clip of Stefan supporting Elena after Jeremy's death is played.

"Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon in Gotham."

A clip of Jim talking to Bruce and promising to catch his parents killers was played.

"Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson in The Originals."

A clip of Elijah promising to protect Hayley from the witches in season 1 is played.

"And the winners are...Chloe Taylor and Daniel Gillies in Supernatural and The Originals."The announcer calls up.

A picture of Chloe's character in her hunting gear with a angel blade in one hand and a shotgun in another is shown next to a picture of Elijah Mikaelson in his suit, sorting his sleeve while looking serious. I laugh at the luck we all seem to be having and clap. Chloe hesitantly stands up and heads up the stage.

She stands beside Daniel Gillies up on the stage and I can't help but chuckle to myself with Jensen. Chloe takes the mic and I can tell she's shaking slightly.

"Okay, so I never thought I'd be up here as the honourable character. Especially next to the guy who plays Elijah in one of my favourite tv shows."She chuckles out nervously."I'd just like to thank Bobby Singer for asking me to be a part of the supernatural cast and all you guys out there for voting for me."

After Chloe finishes she gets a around of applause and gets handed the award whilst Daniel takes the mic.

"I'd like to thank my amazing cast that I've been working with what seems like forever now. You guys are practically my family now and I'm extremely grateful for this award. Thank you."Daniel speaks confidently down the mic.

After he receives his award, he moves over to Chloe and gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek and congratulates her before he makes his way back down to his table and she does the same.

The next award was most loved, wittiest bad guy and girl.

"The male candidates are...Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska in Gotham."

A clip of Jerome threatening my character in the woods of her college with Cameron in one of her first appearances plays. It was before she had snapped so she was all innocent.

"Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson in The Originals."

A clip of one of Klaus's infamous arguments with Rebekah and Elijah plays.

"Ian Somerholder as Damon Salvatore in The Vampire Diaries."

A clip of one of Damons infamous, sassy conversations with Klaus plays.

"Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson in The Originals."

A clip of Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah all interrogating Lucien is played from season 3.

"Mark Sheppard as Crowley in Supernatural."

One of Crowley's infamous tantrums with the Winchesters is played.

"Cameron Fox as Cameron Quinzel in Gotham."

A clip of Cameron and Chloe's character driving a car into the GCPD and then Cameron Sassing and beating up the remaining with his baseball bat is played.

"And our females, Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce in The Vampire Diaries."

A clip of Katherine and Elena chatting is played.

"Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson in The Originals."

A clip of Rebekah telling Elena to get over herself is played.

"Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle in Gotham."

A clip of Selina having one of her infamous disputes with Bruce Wayne is played.

"Erin Richards as Barbara Kean in Gotham."

A clip of Barbara ringing Leslie in Arkham and telling her that she hopes she dies screaming is played.

"Lauren Dixon as Lauren The Killer in Gotham."

A clip of my character being interrogated by Jim Gordon and snapping, doing Jazz Hands, having a laughing fit and grinning like a maniac is played.

"And the winners are...Nathaniel Buzolic and Lauren Dixon."The announcer reveals.

A picture of my character grinning like a maniac in a black vest top, black skinny jeans, black leather knee high boots with her black hair tied back in a tight pony tail with all dark makeup around her jet black eyes and is clearly covered in blood, licking a bloody knife is shown next to a picture of Kol Mikaelson in a black shirt, hoodie and blue jeans that are clearly drenched in blood just like his face which is showing a menacing smirk.

I stand up and make my way back up to the stage, nervously. As I walk past the Gotham table, I hear cheers and whistles from Robin, Cory, Anthony and both Cameron's.

Once up on stage, I shyly stand next to   
Nathaniel who came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I may not be a incredibly popular member of the Mikaelson family but I can proudly say that I'm more loved than Finn."Nathaniel jokes out, earning a few laughs from the crowd."And I'll proudly take this award for most wittiest male. I'd like to congratulate Lauren here as she's actually one of my favourite characters on tv right now."

His words made me blush and shyly look down to the floor. They meant so much to me.

"I'd like to thank my incredible cast and fans. I'll continue to be witty and better than Finn for you all."He jokes out once again earning numerous laughs from his cast and the others once again.

He hands the mic over to me whilst he accepts his award and stands beside me.

"Well...this is my second award tonight. To earn a award as a pair meant a lot to me but to earn a award for my own work, that means more than you can ever imagine. I mean, my friends and cast mates always said I was incredibly sassy, watch some of my interviews, you'll get the picture but to win and award for it, now that's saying something."I laugh out to the crowd who laugh in return."But to be standing here with Nathaniel, who I've loved in the vampire diaries and originals for as long as I can remember, that's showing that I'm getting somewhere in life. I'd like to thank Danny Cannon for making my dreams of being a murderous, schizophrenic, sassy, witty psychopath come true and for taking up my new show that we're working on. I'd like to also thank my amazing cast that I miss working with, my incredible fans and finally, my family for supporting me, raising me and if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here and I hope you're watching, so thank you, I love you all."

I give Nathaniel a kiss on the cheek and a hug before I make my way back down to my table.

The rest of the night, Jensen got a award for hottest male and Claire Holt got a award for hottest male and the awards just went out.

Now it was time for the after party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	6. I'll stay with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Chloe hang out with the Gotham cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I know Robin Lord Taylor is gay but this is fanfiction, it's not based on reality.

The party so far had been...eventful. Chloe had practically fallen in love with The Originals cast whereas I'd been catching up with my much missed Gotham cast. Both Cameron's had already forced me into taking like fifty billion selfies.

I moved up to the bar to order two pitchers of sex on the beach when a rather giddy Cameron Fox decided to come to join me at the bar.

"Have you spoken to Robin tonight?"Cameron questions me curiously.

"Not much really. He's been with Cory and Sean most of the night, why?"I reply with confusion filled eyes.

"Well I don't really know him as well as you do but he seems off."He tries to explain to me.

I gazed over to the table where Robin sat with Cory, Sean, Ben and Chloe with confused filled features.

"I'll go see what I can find out soon."I inform him with a gentle smile.

"Good. I know he'll talk to you."Cameron explains to me.

He sighs heavily before he gives me a gentle hug and kisses my cheek.

Once the waiter comes over with my pitchers. I pick them both up in both hands and start to carry them over to the table. Cory noticed me struggling and rushed up to help me by taking one of the pitchers.

"Thanks."I laugh out softly.

"It's no problem."Cory waves off with a wide smile.

Once we reached the table I made a gesture to Robin, signalling him to follow me.

He looked confused but he quickly sat himself up and started following me out of the celebrity filled lounge and out into the darkness of the night.

"What's wrong Robin?"I question him curiously.

Robin smiled at me before a faked confused expression crossed his features.

"Nothing. I don't no what you're talking about although I do appreciate the check up."Robin lied to me and as good of a actor as he was, he sucked at lying to me.

"You're lying to me. You should know that me and Cory are the two people you can't lie to."I sigh out heavily to him.

His smile quickly falters and his eyes drift to the floor in front of him before they lift up to meet mine.

"I may as well tell you. Cory already knows but you've been so busy with your new show and supernatural that I didn't want to tell you, I know you worry over me if something's wrong."Robin starts to confide to me.

"I do worry about you, of course I do but I wished you'd have told me, you know I'd of still been here for you even if I was busy."I reassure him in a gentle tone of voice.

"I know. Well, I'm no longer married. The divorce papers were finalised today and its official."Robin confesses his voice filled with emotion.

"Robin, I'm so sorry...I had no idea you were getting divorced. I thought you were happy."I gasp out shocked by the news.

"Yeah. Me too. Nobody knew about it, no need to apologise."He reassures me in a soft voice.

I pulled him towards me for a comforting and tight hug. He didn't deserve this at all.

"He was too jealous."He mumbles into my shoulder.

"Of what?"I whisper back to him.

"You and Cory."He mumbles into my shoulder again.

"Why?"I mutter out confused by the news.

We both finally pulled out of the hug and I looked into his sadness filled blue eyes.

"Because of my bond with the pair of you on and off set."He explains to me.

I didn't say anything to that, yeah of course me and Robin were close but I didn't expect it to ruin his marriage.

He just waved it off and shrugged at me.

"It's in the past now. All of it. Let's just go back inside and have fun, shall we?"Robin tries to hide his hurt behind a smile.

I couldn't help but force a smile out to him, he always tried so hard. He held his arm out for me to take and which I did. We linked arms and walked into the lounge again.

I noticed that Chloe was looking over at me, her eyes filled with concern. I just shook my head at her as if to say don't ask. She of course, complied.

We sat back down at the table with Cory, Sean, Ben and Chloe but our eyes quickly furrowed at confusion at the laughter.

"What's so funny?"Robin quizzed the group of friends.

"We were just talking about some of the stupid things we've all done on set over our time on Gotham. I was talking about filming the first episode when I head butted the window during the chase scene."Ben explains to us both.

The group all laugh at the memory, me and Chloe weren't there but we could imagine it happening, causing us to laugh also.

"Or how about that time me and you, Ben, were recording Lauren and Robin messing around with the umbrella during their photo shoot. They were play fighting with it, spinning it around and all of that crap when suddenly, Lauren broke the umbrella and they both quickly hid it to try and act like they hadn't done anything."Cory tells Chloe whilst side looking me and Robin.

"It was already broken."Robin quickly pops up in attempt to defend us both.

"Yeah, we found it like that."I add on to robins statement.

"Yeah, sure you did."Chloe laughs out at us both.

"What about the time we caught you both reading comics in Robin's trailer?"Ben points out to us both.

"Study session."I quickly reply back whilst trying to keep a serious face.

"Yeah, we were studying Penguin."Robin backs me up quickly.

"Lauren was reading a scarecrow comic."Sean points out to Robin.

Both of us fell silent, unable to come up with a excuse for that.

"How about that time when you two went around comic con in role as your characters."Chloe reminisced with a soft laugh."I was there with the supernatural cast and all I saw was them both come walking onto our panel, threatening to gut us all."

The whole cast burst into fits of laughter at the memory. Camren and David suddenly came rushing over. Camren was live streaming by the looks of it.

"And over here we have Detective Gordon."Camren jokes out whilst laughing.

She shows the camera Ben who waves at all the fans.

"Hello!"Ben greets whilst laughing softly.

"We have Nygma who's enjoying a nice cocktail."David tells the camera.

She shows the camera to Cory who was currently sipping on his drink.

"Are you Periscoping?"Cory questions Camren and David.

"We are periscoping."Camren confirms to him.

"Helllooooo!"Cory exclaims to the camera.

"And here we have Alfred."David announces cheerfully.

The camera turns to Sean who's sat near me so I scoot closer to Robin who can't help but chuckle at me.

"Why hello there!"Sean greets the camera and his fans.

"Why hello!"Sean greets the camera and the fans in his strong British accent.

"And here we have the former King and Queen of Gotham, Oswald and Lauren."Camren tells the camera.

The camera turns to me and Robin who probably looked like a actually couple due to how close we were sat next to each other.

"How about we give a kiss for the fans?"Camren teases out playfully.

Before I could object, Robin turned my face towards his and kissed my lips softly, both of our eyes fluttered closed and then he pulled away.

"Wow okay, I was only joking."Camren laughs out softly.

The two mischievous kids wondered off and I turned to my current cast, noticing Chloe was smirking at me.

"Well then."Sean comments in a amused tone of voice.

I grab my glass and start sipping on my drink, ignoring the staring cast other than Cory who was staring at the both of us but mostly Robin.

"Robin can I talk to you for a minute?"Cory finally speaks up.

"Sure."Robin answers in a confused tone of voice.

The pair wondered off and I watched them before turning to look at Ben, Sean and Chloe.

"What?"I asked innocently, I didn't understand why everyone was staring at me.

"Nothing."Ben answers me with a reassuring smile.

"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment?"A familiar voice questions from the side of the table.

There stood, Daniel Gillies, Chloe's long time crush, wanting to speak with her.

"Sure."She immediately replies with no hesitation.

I couldn't help but smirk into my glass as Chloe stood up and left with him. I turned to look up at Ben and Sean.

"It seems everyone is wanting to speak with people today."I laugh out to the pair.

"When are you back filming with us then?"Sean questions me curiously.

"End of this week. Danny pulled me about it earlier. Apparently me and Robin, Chloe and Cameron Monaghan have a interview too."I tell the pair happily.

"That's great. I heard that we have a scene together."Sean informs me.

I couldn't help but grin at that before I looked down at my lap.

"Yeah, there's a big scene with us all together."I inform them both.

Cory comes wondering over to the table and he gently pats my shoulder, gesturing for me to follow him. I stand up and follow him to the exit but he stops just before we reach it.

"He's really upset about the whole divorce. You seem to be able to cheer him up."Cory confesses to me in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm just being how I usually be with him."I mutter out to him in a confused tone of voice.

"I know but what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about him going to his hotel tonight and doing something stupid."Cory explains to me with a heavy sigh.

"I understand. I'll stay with him tonight."I reassure him in a gentle tone of voice.

"Thank you so much."Cory thanks me in a emotion filled tone of voice.

He hugged me in a friendly manner before he went back to his table. Chloe comes wondering over, very giddy about something.

"What's up?"I question her curiously.

"I'm going on a date with Daniel Gillies tomorrow."She whispers to me softly.

I beam a grin at her before I hug her tightly. Chloe rarely dated anyone so this was a big deal.

"Congratulations!"I exclaim to her happily.

"Thank you."She laughs out softly.

"I'll catch up with you later, I've got to go and help Robin get back to his hotel."I tell Chloe in a gentle tone of voice.

Chloe watched as I wondered off outside of the lounge and met up with Robin before we both took our leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more


	7. Pranked!

** Chloe's POV **

"You know she's going to kill us right?"I point out to Cameron Monaghan and Robin.

"Well I wanted to do something to thank her for being there for me. I didn't think he'd actually respond to my messages."Robin replies almost innocently.

"She will kill us though. Chloe's right. Lauren's going in there thinking she's being interviewed not doing the interviewing."Cameron points out to Robin.

Robin had contacted Logan Lerman about a interview after catching Lauren inzoned in Percy Jackson and he'd surprisingly agreed to do the interview and was now apparently on his way to the studio as we speak.

Lauren came wondering over in her characters outfit for the scene she'd just filmed which was and black belly cut frilled sleeved shirt and black leather pants with leather boots. Her makeup was lightly applied and her hair was tied back in a rocker styled ponytail.

"Hey guys I got your text. Instead of me and Robin doing a interview, I'm going on my own...why?" Lauren mumbled out to Me, Robin and Cameron confused.

We all fell silent for a moment, waiting for one of us to come up with a excuse.

"Me and Robin have a photoshoot."I finally blurt out drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah. It was a last minute thing."Robin goes along with me.

"Right...so why are you here?"Lauren suddenly quizzes Cameron.

"I'm leaving now, I have some filming to do on shameless."Cameron quickly replies. It wasn't actually a lie, he was.

"Oh okay...so what now?"Lauren mumbles out to me and Robin.

"You, go in there and wait."I instruct her whilst gesturing to the room we were stood next to.

Lauren's gaze flicks between me, Robin and the door. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on but she still went into the room.

"Okay now what?"I quickly question Robin, panicked.

"You just calm down, go in the other room where the computer is that the cameras are linked up to and I'll go and meet Logan."Robin quickly reassures me.

** Lauren's POV **

What was taking this interviewer so long? I'd been in here for what felt like half a hour. I was that bored that I was scrolling through my twitter.

"@LoganLerman :

Looking forward to my interview today, it's good to do something different, get ready to look out for it online!"

Aw nice, I'll have to watch that one when it's released. It's probably one of those silly ones again.

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar dark haired man with captivating ocean blue eyes walked through the door. I froze in my seat at the sight and noticeably gulped. Why is Logan Lerman here?

** Chloe's POV **

"Aw look at her. She looks terrified."I squealed out to Robin.

Robin chuckles softly to himself before he quickly shushed me.

"Urm, Logan Lerman?"We heard Lauren mumble out barely audible.

"Yeah, hey nice to meet you. Oh hey your British, cool!"Logan politely responded to her.

"As much as it's a honour to meet you...I don't mean to be a downer but I think you're in the wrong place unless you're my interviewer."Lauren shyly responds to him.

"No...I don't think I am. Your Lauren right?"Logan replies casually whilst sitting himself down across from her.

"Urm...Yes."Lauren continues to be extremely shy which was a rarity from her.

"You're my interviewer."Logan informs her.

It's like Lauren's hit in the face with the realisation that we'd set her up and both me and Robin couldn't help but snicker to each other.

"I see what's happened here...You've been pranked haven't you? You had no idea that we were having a interview with me did you?"Logan figures out with a soft laugh.

"No I didn't in all honestly. I thought I was being interviewed. I've been stitched up."Lauren mumbles out to Logan in reply.

"What does stitched up mean?"Logan mutters out confused.

"It's a British term for pranked."Lauren explains to him, a little more confident now.

"Oh...Hey I've got a idea. Since I thought I was being interviewed and you thought you were being interviewed how about we just ask each other questions."Logan suggests to her.

"They seem to be getting along. That's good right?"I mumble out to Robin.

"Yeah it is."Robin mumbles back to me.

"Okay that sounds fun. I'll go first. When's your birthday?"Lauren excitedly asks Logan.

"Why did I see that coming?"Logan laughs out softly."January 19th. How about you?"

"June 29th. Hey you're a Capricorn and I'm a Cancer. We're compatible."Lauren smoothly comments to Logan.

Logan smiled softly before he couldn't help but laugh and bury his head in his hand.

"Smooth. Real smooth Lauren."I laughed out to myself.

"Most of the time I'd be creeped out if someone said something like that to me but you don't really bother me."Logan suddenly informs me.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Lauren cheerfully exclaims.

"So what did you do for your friends to prank you like this?"Logan questions curiously.

"I really wish I knew. I have a pretty good idea who set this up though."Lauren breathed out heavily.

"Well the guy that brought me here had black hair and seemed to be in some weird suit."Logan describes out to me.

"Damn it Robin. This has Robin and Chloe all over it."Lauren blurted out in a jokingly angry tone.

"For a moment I thought to you were going to say Robin and batman."Logan laughs out softly.

"Well I mean...we are on the Gotham set soooo..."Lauren teasingly replies.

"That is true."Logan just rolls his eyes at my teasing tone.

Lauren quickly checked the time on her phone and she seemed to frown to herself.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna have to cut our unplanned interview short. I'm needed on set, I hope that's okay."Lauren informs him in a apologetic tone.

"No that's perfectly fine, I understand. I have to go through it all myself. It's been lovely meeting you though you seem like a nice girl."Logan sweet talks.

I noticed that Lauren looked down to the floor and by the looks of it she was blushing.

"It was great meeting you too. I'll see you again sometime...hopefully."Lauren replies sweetly.

I watched with Robin intently as they said their goodbyes and Logan kissed her on the cheek.

"This could get interesting."I mumbled out to Robin mischievously.


	8. TV Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Cillian go on the Graham Norton show and Lauren may have just found her true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy!

It had been quite a while since I'd left America. A lot had happened. I'd gotten a role as Harley Quinn in a upcoming batman movie called Gotham City Sirens which was something I'd only really dreamed of. Both DC and Marvel wanted to use my character and make her into a comic. It was all going pretty crazy.

I'd been home for a while but now it was time for my interview on the scarecrow tv show.

"You look nervous."Cillian notes once he sees me.

"I'm fucking terrified."I confess to him.

Cillian takes me by my upper arms and rubs his hands up and down them reassuringly, he was one of my best friends on the scarecrow set.

"No need to be nervous. Just be yourself, be confident and try not to swear. We may be live but the hosts prefer that we don't."He advices me in a gentle tone of voice.

"Shes nervous?"I hear Tom Hardy speak up as he enters the room.

"Yeah. She's never really done something like this."Cillian speaks up on my behalf.

"You get used to it. Just try not to think about it too much."Tom tells me in a casual voice."I might not be going out there today but Cillian will be out there with you."

Tom was wearing a dark blue suit which was buttoned up with a blue tie, his hair was still short since shaving it for the show. He wasn't going out there with us but he was just here for moral support.

Cillian was in a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans. His hair was neatly gelled.

I was in a black and white laced evening gown. The top half was white laced and the bottom was black laced. My hair was a Dutch braid updo and my makeup was just eyeshadow which had a smokey eye effect. I didn't like this.

"I don't feel comfortable."I whine out slightly.

"You look gorgeous."Tom tells me quickly in attempt to reassure me.

"She means she's not used to the dress style."Cillian explained for me.

I smiled at him, realising that he paid attention to what I was saying when I was rambling. He smiled back at me softly.

"Ah. Skinny jeans girl?"Tom laughs out softly.

"Exactly!"I pout out to him.

"Have any of you been on this Graham Norton show before?"I ask still panicking inside.

"Yeah, I was on about Peaky Blinders. Its nothing, really."Cillian reassures me.

"I'm not used to heels this big. My outfit designer picked them out for me. I'm probably going to fall flat on my face."I nervously mumble out to them.

"I promise I won't let you fall."Cillian assures me.

"You may be the youngest going on but not by much."Tom tells me also trying to reassure me.

"What do you me--"

Before I could finish a camera man came in gesturing for us all to follow him.

Cillian gestured for me to walk and I did just that, feeling him arm come to rest around my waist for support.

We got to the doors and I could hear the announcer, Graham Norton speaking.

"Now, our next guests have the nation freaking out with the announcement of their new batman spin off villain show. I'm pleased to announce to you Peaky Blinders actor Cillian Murphy and Gotham and Supernatural actress Lauren Dixon."

The doors opened and I smiled and waved, copying what Cillian was doing. My heart was hammering in my chest as Cillian coaxed me forward by pushing the small of my back slightly.

I rounded the corner and I nearly froze right where I was at the sight before me. It was like time had stood still. My blue eyes sparkled in the light as they met his chocolate brown ones. I was star struck. It was like a sudden infatuation and all my nerves about the show seemed to disappear.

"Are you okay?"I heard Cillian whisper to me.

I didn't even notice that I'd got to my seat and sat down yet I was still staring at him. It was Tom fucking Holland. That was until Graham caught my attention by speaking.

"Now, Lauren. Such a young girl yet so talented."Graham spoke up suddenly.

"I wouldn't go that far."I nervously stammered out to him.

"Oh but you are! Is it true that you wrote the whole story for this show?"Graham asks me suddenly.

I could feel Tom's eyes on me and I tried my best to ignore them but it was becoming more and more impossible.

"Yes I did. I never believed that it would become a actual thing though."I confessed nervously.

"Now Cillian, you play Batman Villain Jonathan Crane also known as Scarecrow alongside Lauren's character. What was your first thoughts on the show when you got the script?"Graham asks Cillian.

My eyes flicked from Cillian to Tom as he was staring at me still, I started to wonder if something was on my face.

"I thought it was amazing. Then when they told me that a eighteen year old girl had written it, I found myself pretty immersed."Cillian practically compliments me.

"Now your characters from what I've seen and heard are a couple but what exactly is going on there? One minute they seem to be at each other's throats and then the next they are in bed together."Graham blurts out.

Myself, Cillian, Tom and the audience erupted into laughter at his words.

"They sure are complicated."I agreed through my laugh.

"Basically, Jonathan is her psychiatrist and the more he gets to know her the more he realises how much she's like him but at the same time, he hates himself for feeling."Cillian explains his character.

"And my character is a innocent, sweet, loving, kind girl that's been set up and thrown into this corrupt, messed up life. She falls stupidly in love with her psychiatrist and becomes a completely different person. She loves Jonathan but she doesn't particularly love Scarecrow."I attempt to explain my side of the story.

"Now, I'm being told that we have a trailer."Graham speaks up.

The screen behind him turns black before dramatic music starts building up.

"Lauren The Killer, a psychology student from Gotham City."Amanda Wallers voice sounds through the speakers.

A clip of me in role as my character in class in a uniform with a lanyard around my neck, jotting notes down is shown.

"She was framed for murder and incarcerated and thrown into Arkham Asylum by Batman himself."

Whilst she spoke it showed a clip of my character with blood covered hands as she'd tried to help her sister's fiancé who had been stabbed up and it the background you could see batman's shadow.

"She was assigned Therapy sessions with Doctor Jonathan Crane."

"The Scarecrow?"A male voice spoke up.

"The one and only."

It showed a clip whilst they were talking of my character sat a desk in the Arkham uniform whilst Cillian sat across the table from me in his brown suit with his notes on the table in front of him.

"She became infatuated with him."

It showed a small clip of mine and Cillian's lips inches away from each other.

"And they soon started a dysfunctional relationship."

Suddenly the talking stopped and dramatic music built up in the background as it showed a clip of Cillian's character injecting the mine with toxin filled needles as she was tied to a chair and hair standing screams are heard in the background.

It then showed my character in a all black catsuit with knee high leather boots and a black eye mask.

"Lauren why are you protecting him!"Chloe's voice yelled at me.

It showed a clip of the divided team of villains and me and Chloe in the centre.

"You know damn well why I'm protecting him and as long as I'm still breathing you're not touching him."My voice yelled back at her.

"She's merciless."

It then showed a clip of my character gunning down at man like he's nothing.

"Crazy."

It showed my character in a electric chair, laughing uncontrollably at the pain.

"Psychotic."

It showed a clip of my masked character resting her forehead against Cillian's whilst he had the scarecrow mask on.

"And a complete wild card."

It showed my character holding up a detonator to a bomb to Batman and Chloe whilst standing in a blown up, rain soaked street.

"Drop the detonator Lauren."Batman's voice sounded.

It showed me and batman having a standoff in the street.

"You want the detonator? Well come and get it!"My voice yelled out.

"This is your final warning. You and Crane are going away for a long time for this."Batman's voice boomed out.

It showed various scenes of mine and Cillian's characters fighting together and then part of a sex scene.

It then showed my character drenched in the street with the detonator as she spoke.

"Maybe! Ya know what, your probably right. You probably will stop me. In fact you WILL stop me but you see, unlike you."

My character points at Batman as she paces back a forth slowly.

"We actually have friends."

It showed clips of Chloe, Natalie's Ivy, Margot's Harley, Jared's Joker, Toms Bane and Cory's Riddler.

"So no matter what."

It showed Batman with my character pinned down by her neck.

"We'll keep coming back like a virus."

It then showed the scarecrow logo and the audience clapped at the trailer.

"That looks awesome!"Tom suddenly exclaims next to me.

My eyes flicked to look at him as I laughed at that.

"That does look very impressive and I am looking forward to watching it."Graham tells us."I heard that you were trouble on the set."

Graham was gesturing to me and I couldn't help but mischievously smirk to myself.

"Trouble isn't the half of it."Cillian laughed out.

"I'm not that bad."I laughed out at Cillian.

"You broke a chair whilst firing peanuts at Tom and Natalie."Cillian points out to me.

"Soooo!"I childishly pouted out.

Tom was dying next to me at the thought of me firing peanuts at Tom Hardy.

"You and Chloe put a snake around Cory's neck whilst he was reading his lines."Cillian continues.

"There is nothing wrong with snakes!"I quickly protest.

"You and Anthony Carrigan wouldn't stop singing Whitney Huston I will always love you on one of the days."Cillian finishes off with.

"I have no excuse for that one."I mumbled out in reply.

"Exactly."Cillian sits back victoriously.

"And we'll finish with that. Scarecrow will be out at the end of the month. After the break we'll have Andy Serkis on the show talking about his new Planet of the apes film. See you all after the break."Graham speaks to the camera and audience.

It fell silent for a few moments before Cillian started talking to Graham about this and that.

"Your show looks really awesome."Tom suddenly speaks up from beside me.

"Aw thanks. You look pretty awesome in civil war. Me and Chloe have been waiting to see it."I answer him, stammering slightly from nerves.

"Thanks. I'm actually pretty nervous about it."Tom confesses to me.

I smiled brightly at him, not realising people taking pictures of us both together.

"You have nothing to worry about. You are a brilliant actor."I tell him in a calming voice."If it's any consolation, I was terrified about coming on here and when I was at comic con, I was terrified every time I was expected on stage."

"Spider-Man is a very scary role for me. The fanbases for comic films are very judgemental."Tom explains to me.

"I know they are. I'm one of them."I laugh out softly to him."I loved Tobey Maguire Spider-Man. I hated Andrew Garfields but yours from what I've seen is shooting straight to the top of my favourites."I confess to him in a voice laced with honesty.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I've never met you before but I've heard of you. You avoid media quite a lot, why?"He asks me curiously.

"Because they always lie."I whisper to him with a smirk on my lips.

"Welcome back to the Graham Norton show where I'm here with Actors Tom Holland, Cillian Murphy and Actress Lauren Dixon. My next guess is a brilliant actor my known for his roles in Star Wars and the planet of the apes trilogy. Please welcome, Andy Serkis."

Both mine and Tom's eyes looked to doors to watch as Andy walked out, waving at everyone and smiling. He these weird robot legs with him.

He sat down on the couches with us and left the robot legs in the centre on the stage.

"What have you got over there?"Graham immediately asks him.

"We'll get to those after."He quickly dismisses whilst laughing.

"Well then, move number three. It's coming to a end."Graham sighs out."I've watched them all. What about you guys?"

"I love them."Me and Tom both said in sync.

The audience started wooing teasingly before some even wolf whistled at us.

We both turned to look at each other awkwardly before we both started laughing. Cillian was smirking down at me.

"Well what can we expect to see in this movie?"Graham asked me curiously.

Andy started telling the audience the whole scenario of the next film but I zoned out, not wanting anything ruined for me.

"These robot legs are how we walk like the apes."Andy spoke up as he walked over to the legs.

Both me and Tom were now intrigued. We both leaned forward to watch everything that was happening.

"So of you want to walk like a chimpanzee you set it like this."Andy sets the settings.

He then hunches himself slightly and then starts moving and in my mind I could just picture him Caesar.

"And then you just change it like this to become a gorilla."Andy continues to explain.

He was a lot more hunched over and I couldn't help the soft chuckles that escaped my lips as he walked around. He steps out of the legs and looks over to our couch.

"Would anyone like to try?"Andy asks us.

"Me!"Both Me and Tom yelled like giddy children.

Once again the audience started wooing and whistling at us both.

Andy gestured for us both to come over and he strapped us into separate robots and went over the settings again.

I instantly went into gorilla setting and hunched over and started walking around as one.

Tom went into Chimpanzee setting first and then changed to Gorilla soon after.

"I want one!"Tom exclaims out.

"Me too!"I laugh out to myself.

"I'll fight you for one. Spider-Man verses...Wait haven't you just got the role for Harley Quinn?"Tom quickly asks me.

"Yeah I have."I confirm.

"Aw awesome, nice job. But anyway, Spider-Man Vs Harley Quinn!"Tom exclaims out.

He started playfully pushing me and I start pushing him back whilst we do a little wrestle on the stage, having the audience laughing at us.

"You know you're never going to get those back."Cillian tells Andy.

"Your like big kids!"Graham yells over to me and Tom.

"Don't judge us!"I yell back to Graham.

After a while of messing around we got out of the robots and went back over to the couches.

"I'm afraid that's all I have time for today but it's been great having you guys. Thank you to Tom Holland, Cillian Murphy, Lauren Dixon and Andy Serkis and of course you people at home. Goodnight everyone."

Once I'd said my goodbyes to Graham I was about to walk off with Cillian when someone grabbed my wrist and twirled me back round. It was Tom.

"Hey, I don't normally do this but I like you so...here's my number. We should meet up some time if you want to that is."Tom stammers out nervously as he hands me a piece of paper.

"Oh...sure that sounds great. I'll be in contact."I smile out to him.

He smiles at me before he kisses me softly on the cheek and then wonders off on his own.

"Well then..."Cillian starts off in a teasing tone of voice.

"Don't you dare. Don't you even think about teasing me."I quickly silence Cillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	9. Avengers press conference

I stretched my arms over my head in my hotel bed. I didn't want to move. I'd sent Tom a text last night telling him that it was me but he didn't answer. I didn't want to go anywhere but my phone was ringing so I probably had to go somewhere.

I leant my arm over to the bedside table and picked up my phone, lifting it to my ear as I clicked the green phone symbol.

"Yeah?"I sleepily answered the phone.

"Hi darling. How did the show go?"It was my mum.

"Hi Mum...you'll find out when it's on TV."I teased sleepily.

"Are you still in bed?"My Mum teases back.

"Just woke up. Why what time is it?"I replied whilst sitting up in my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"It's half nine."She tells me pretty much straight away.

"That's pretty early to be honest."I laughed out to myself.

"Well you've been so busy I assumed you'd be up doing something by now."My mum explains to me."I'm only up because I couldn't sleep last night."

"Today's the first free day I've had in a while. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it."I mostly spoke my mind once I'd realised.

"Well. I actually called to ask if you've seen the recent news about you and Tom?"My mum explains to me.

My eyes furrowed at her words as I ran a hand through my bed hair.

"What news and Tom who?"I mumbled out in confusion.

"See! I told you! It's just a load of bullshit as always!"My mum exclaimed most likely to my dad.

"What news?"I asked once again.

"Hold on, I'll new your dad tell you, he's got the article up."My mum tells me.

The phone falls silent for a few moments until my dad comes onto the phone.

"Hi, so it says. Audiences and fans are left hyped after photographs of the recently filmed Graham Norton show were published online. The pictures show Captain America Civil War and In The Heart Of The Sea star Tom Holland and Gotham and Supernatural actress Lauren Dixon seemingly star struck by each other."My Dad starts of.

I'm pretty sure he heard me facepalm through the phone and I couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"The pair were seen repeatedly smiling and acting shy around each other as well as talking in sync and to finish the madness they both had a robotic gorilla fight!"My Dad continues to go on, laughing slightly.

"Alright it wasn't a fight. It was more of a push and slap war."I correct immediately.

"One member of the audience said."I've seen Tom Holland interviews many times but none like this. When you watched it the second she walked out of the door he seemed infatuated with her. He was continuously spotted staring at her when she wasn't even speaking." The show will air this Saturday at 9pm."My Dad finishes off.

"Well...There's nothing going on. I met the guy last night for the first time."I confirm to him.

"I'm just reading what's in the news. Your mum said it would be a load of rubbish for publicity."My Dad tells me.

"Yeah it's nothing but I gotta go. I've gotta ring Chloe and see when she's flying back home."I tell my dad.

He said his goodbyes and I did too. I looked to my phone to see that I had one text from Tom much to my surprise.

Good morning Lauren! :) Sorry for the late reply, I'd fallen asleep. Are you busy today? That's if you are still in London. -- TH xx

Inside I felt like my heart was going to dive out of my chest at his text. Did he want to see me?

No I'm not busy and yeah I'm still in London. Sorry I've only just woke up! --LD xx

I smiled to myself once I'd sent it but much to my surprise I instantly got a reply.

Hey! Good! Well what hotel are you in? --TH xx

The Savoy. Near the Royal Opera house. --LD xx

Hey this is probably going to make you laugh but you're staying down the road from the hotel I'm in. I'm in Cornithia. --TH xx

Well how about that. Haha --LD xx

Me, my brothers and my friend Jacob are all going swimming later if you want to come?-- TH xx

I couldn't help but smile to myself at his text. He actually wanted me to go with him? That's so sweet.

Sure, I'll come. When and where shall I meet you?-- LD xx

Well I'm just about to go do a press conference in the London Olympia...I could swing by your hotel after and pick you up? --TH xx

I forgot he could drive. I mean I know where the Olympia is? I could just drop by a surprise him.

Yeah sure. Sounds good. Good luck with your conference, I hate those things. They make me so nervous haha! --LD xx

Thanks! I'll see you later.-- TH xx

I quickly rushed up out of my bed and jumped in the shower to wash away my sleep. After that I dried my hair and did my everyday makeup, the usual eyeliner and mascara.

I routed through my bag and dragged out my cream cropped shirt with grilled sleeves and my blue denim shorts. I pulled some skin coloured tights on and slid on some skull patterned doll shoes.

I called myself a taxi and whilst waiting on it I decided to pack my black and red bikini, a towel, shampoo, conditioner and a hair brush into a bag.

I headed out of my hotel room and locked the door. I then headed downstairs in a lift, through the luxury lobby and outside to be greeted by a black cab.

I got inside of the cab and told him where to take me, it took around half a hour to get there. I paid the taxi fare and walked inside Olympia. I had to pay a admission fee but they seemed glad that I was here. I walked around what seemed to be comic con for a while until I saw a big sign post saying Meet the Avengers!

I walked through after paying another fee and stood in the doorway whilst everyone else was sat in seats. I stood looking up at the celebrities that were answering questions, there was Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr, Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson and of course Tom Holland.

Tom laughed at something Robert had said, his eyes flicked down to the audience before they seemed to meet mine.

I smiled and looked down at the floor before my eyes raised back up to see that he was still staring at me, smiling.

"So Tom, what's it like playing Spider-Man?"A interviewer asked Tom.

Tom didn't seem to answer, he was still staring at me. It was like he was in a trance. He was just staring and smiling.

"Tom!"Chris Hemsworth spoke up, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry! Were you talking to me?"Tom quickly apologised.

He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his dark locks, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Who are you staring at?"Chris Evans asked him curiously whilst looking in his line of sight.

I watched as a few fan girls freaked out, thinking it was them he was looking at.

"N-No one."He lies but you could tell no one believed him.

"Wait isn't that the girl that you were on the show with last night?"Robert points out whilst looking at me.

I suddenly felt very inferior amongst their gazes and I felt like I'd shrunk ten sizes.

"What's her name?"Robert asks Tom.

I felt like such a nuisance, I should've just stayed at the hotel. I bet Tom hated me right now.

"She's called Lauren."Tom tells Robert.

"Hey Lauren sweetheart, why don't you come on up here?"Robert coaxes me up.

All the fans were staring at me, some of the girls were filled with Envy and Hatred, some looked like they wanted to tackle me and others looked like they were genuinely happy for me.

"I'm fine, really."I finally got the courage to speak up.

"It's fine, come up. You have no need to be nervous."Tom calls down to me with a large smile on his lips.

I took a deep breath and slowly made my way towards the stage stairs. Once on the stage I stood by the table looking down at the audience before I looked at the cast again.

"Should I stand or get a chair from somewhere?"I awkwardly asked them.

"It's fine. You can sit here."Tom tells me whilst he stands up.

"Or you could sit on his lap."Chris Hemsworth smirked out, teasingly.

"No it's fine. Keep your seat."I quickly dismiss him.

"Then come and sit on my knee then."Tom smiles out to me, not caring what anyone thinks.

"Are you sure?"I asked him nervously.

"Yeah come on over here."He tells me whilst patting his lap.

I hesitantly moved over to him and nervously sat down on him, not putting my full weight on because I was self conscious.

"Here put your arm around me."He tells me.

I put my arm around his shoulder and blush bright red when I hear wolf whistles from the crowd. The cast just laughed at it.

"Your shaking are you okay?"He whispers to me so no one else can hear.

I just nodded at him and listened whilst the interviewers started asking them more questions. I noticed that people were taking pictures as Tom was whispering to me and I was smiling at him.

"So, Tom are you and Lauren a couple?"One of the interviewers asked.

"No we're not a couple."Tom tells them honestly."We're just friends."

"With benefits."I heard Robert whisper into the mic.

"No!"Me and Tom both yell at him in sync.

It wasn't long before the cast were saying there goodbyes to the crowd and Tom walked off stage with me, a hand on my waist like Cillian does. He just laughed when the cast whistled at us.

"I'm sorry for coming, I didn't think I'd get called up there."I quickly told him once we were out of sight.

"No! No! It's fine! Honestly, I'm glad you came!"He tells me for reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed do leave kudos and comments :) ;) love ya!


End file.
